deathstrandingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ChayaChaline
Welcome! Hi there! I'm NinjaFatGuy, one of the administrators here on the Death Stranding Wiki who helps run and monitor the wiki. I heard you're a representative from Sony and I would be happy to be the first to welcome you to our community! We are quite dedicated to becoming the #1 source of information for Death Stranding on the web, so it is a pleasure to have you visit the wiki. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or contact our other administrator, Recludam. Once again, welcome and thanks! Cheers, -NinjaFatGuy (talk) 19:44, October 8, 2019 (UTC). Welcome to the Wiki! Hello! My name is Austin and Im the Wiki Manager for the Death Stranding Wiki. Joe informed me that you are a representative of Sony so I would like to welcome you to the Wiki. As a Wiki Manager, I am a part-time staff member acting as a liaison between users and Fandom Staff. Please let me know if you ever need any help here on the Wiki or have any questions. Take care! --''awyman13https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png ('Talk/ )' 00:55, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:NinjaFatGuy! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 08:12, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Re: German Wiki We sure can! Currently, we have a link to the German wiki at the bottom of the home page. Is there somewhere specifically on the home page where you would like this CTA placed? Let me know, thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 23:09, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Patch Notes Hello! One user and I would like to publish Patch Notes / Release Notes on the wiki. Could you help us to get raw texts? Here's our discussion: https://deathstranding.fandom.com/f/p/3121212368617495779. --BowiQC (talk) 18:34, November 12, 2019 (UTC) RE: Patch Notes Hello BowiQC ! Unfortunately I have no information about Patch Notes, sorry ! ChayaChaline ChayaChaline (talk) 09:16, November 18, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply. That is ''very unfortunate. I don't understand why Sony cared to sponsor the wiki then... I don't mean to be harsh, but I really feel it. :Also, I'm struggling with gameplay mechanics and I can't find answers on this wiki. It seems like admins here are more concerned about articles' tone and moderation than they are with community outreach and content creation (which demands community outreach). �� I'm working on another wiki which isn't even officially supported and we get more support from the developer and we attract knowledgeable players... --BowiQC (talk) 03:33, November 20, 2019 (UTC) :Okay... I really need to express my regrets about being harsh after all toward admins. I'm sure they are all doing their best. I need to understand that each admin as its own style. �� (I'm really bad at understanding that.) What I'm really disappointed about however, is the lack of polish I perceive in the User Experience and the "Tips" tab of in-game menu. Sony and 505 Games would really benefit from helping this wiki. --BowiQC (talk) 04:28, November 20, 2019 (UTC) Re: German Wiki Hi NinjaFatGuy ! That's cool thank you! :)